leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Pikachu (character)
ピカチュウ |tmnickname=Great Detective Pikachu |image= |caption=Pikachu in |epnum=Detective Pikachu (game) |epname=Detective Pikachu – Birth of a New Duo |gender=Male |ability=Unknown |pokemonname=Pikachu |current=Ryme City |caught=no |prevonum=025 |java1=Tōru Ōkawa (game) Hidetoshi Nishijima (movie) |enva1=Kaiji Tang (game) Ryan Reynolds (movie) }} Detective Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Great Detective Pikachu) is one of the of and . He is capable of speaking human languages. In the games History Detective Pikachu was once an ordinary Pikachu belonging to Harry Goodman, a detective who works at Ryme City Detective Agency. While on a case, Harry and Pikachu met with a car accident where Harry goes missing and Pikachu gains amnesia while also mysteriously gaining the ability to act and speak like a human. Two months after the accident, he meets Tim Goodman sometime after Tim arrives in Ryme City. Together with Tim and the Ryme City Detective Agency, Pikachu solves puzzles and mysteries. Personality and characteristics In addition to his ability to talk, Detective Pikachu displays a number of human traits. He likes drinking coffee and tea, and is easily infatuated with attractive human women. Detective Pikachu appears to have sacrificed most of his abilities as a Pikachu. As such, he is not very fast. However, as a talking Pokémon, he can interpret and translate testimony from other . Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=大川透 Tōru Ōkawa |en=Kaiji Tang}} Artwork In the movie Detective Pikachu appears as the titular character of . Detective Pikachu was created when Harry Goodman's pleaded with Mewtwo to save Goodman. Mewtwo agreed but only on the condition that Pikachu find Goodman's son Tim. Detective Pikachu would go on an adventure with Tim, who seems to be the only one capable of understanding him, and a journalist named Lucy Stevens. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Thunderbolt|1=Volt Tackle}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Thunderbolt|1=Volt Tackle}}}} }} }} Voice actors * Note: Ikue Ohtani provides Pikachu's natural voice. |bordercolor= |ja=西島秀俊 Hidetoshi Nishijima |en= |zh_yue=鄭中基 |zh_cmn=雷佳音 Lei Jiayin (Mainland China) |cs=Petr Lněnička Filip Švarc (first trailer) |pl=Maciej Stuhr Waldemar Barwiński (first trailer) |pt_br=Philippe Maia |pt_eu=Nuno Markl |ru=Пётр Гланц Pyotr Glants |sk=Dušan Cinkota |es_eu=José Posada |uk=Дмитро Гаврилов Dmytro Havrylov }} In the TCG Detective Pikachu is featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards featuring Detective Pikachu. Other appearances Pokémon GO Pikachu wearing hats similar to the titular Detective appeared for a limited time in Pokémon GO as part of a promotion tying into the movie. Like most promotional Pikachu, these Pikachu can evolve, but cannot be sent to GO Park in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. While and female models exist in the game, they have not been made available during the promotion. Detective Pikachu that evolve into Raichu retain their detective hats. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Detective Pikachu appears as a . When equipped as a support spirit, it grants fog immunity. If the player scans a Detective Pikachu amiibo, they can receive the Spirit immediately as a bonus. In other languages |bordercolor= |sq=Detektivi Pikaçu |ar=المحقق بيكاتشو al-Muḥaqqiqu Bīkātshū |hy=դետեկտիվ Պիկաչուն detektiv Pikachu |az=Xəfiyyə Pikaçu |eu=Pikachu detektibea |bg=Детектив Пикачу Detektiv Pikachu |ca=Detectiu Pikachu |zh_yue=名偵探皮卡丘 神探 Pikachu |zh_cmn=名偵探皮卡丘 / 名侦探皮卡丘 |hr=Detektiv Pikachu |cs=Detektiv Pikachu |da=Detektiv Pikachu |nl_nl=Detective Pikachu |nl_be=Detective Pikachu |et=Detektiiv Pikachu |fi=Etsivä Pikachu |fr_eu=Détective Pikachu |fr_ca=Détective Pikachu |de=Meisterdetektiv Pikachu |ka=დეტექტივი პიკაჩუ detektivi pikachu |el=Ντετέκτιβ Πίκατσου Detéktiv Píkatsou |he=הבלש פיקאצ'ו Ha'Balash Pikachu |hi=डिटेक्टिव पिकाचू |hu=Pikachu detektív |is= |id=Detective Pikachu |it=Detective Pikachu |ko=명탐정 피카츄 |lv=Detektīvs Pikaču |lt=Detektyvas Pikachu |mk=Детективот Пикачу Detektibot Pikachu |mn=Мөрдөгч Пикачу Mördögch Pikachu |no= |pl=Detektyw Pikachu |pt_eu=Detetive Pikachu |pt_br=Detetive Pikachu |ro=Detectiv Pikachu |ru=Детектив Пикачу Detektiv Pikachu |sr=Detektiv Pikaču |sk=Detektív Pikachu |sl=Detektiv Pikachu |es_eu=Detective Pikachu |es_la=Detective Pikachu |sv=Detective Pikachu |th=ยอดนักสืบพิคาชู |tr=Dedektif Pikachu |uk=Детектив Пікачу Detektyv Pikachu |vi=Thám Tử Pikachu }} Related articles * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Pokémon characters Category:Male characters (Pokémon) Category:Detective Pikachu characters de:Pikachu (Meisterdetektiv Pikachu) es:Detective Pikachu (personaje) fr:Détective Pikachu (personnage) it:Detective Pikachu (personaggio) ja:ピカチュウ (名探偵) zh:名侦探皮卡丘（角色）